Confesión a mi manera
by Harye Lee
Summary: Rivaille se confesara a Eren, pero no sabe aún como, si por el fuese lo gritaría sin cursilería o palabras rosas. Pero una conversación que por casualidad llego a sus oídos lo hizo pensárselo dos veces. No debió haber escuchado esa conversación en secreto, si no fuera por ese "pequeño" detalle , no estuviera en ese dilema.


One shot

Estado: finalizada

Confección a mi manera

Reseña: Rivaille se confesara a Eren, pero no sabe aún como, si por el fuese lo gritaría sin cursilería o palabras rosas. Pero una conversación que por casualidad llego a sus oídos lo hizo pensárselo dos veces. No debió haber escuchado esa conversación en secreto, si no fuera por eso, no estuviera en ese dilema.

Capitulo

El sargento Rivaille estaba muy decidido en ir a confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, iba a ser agresivo y directo como lo era siempre. Camino con pasos decididos, sabia por la hermana loca de Eren donde se encontraba, solo tenía que caminar por ese pasillo, ir por la izquierda y encontraría a ese pequeño.

Llego a su objetivo, solo tenía que dar unos dos pasos, dar vuelta a la izquierda y lo vería para apartarle de todos, por último decirle que lo quería como su pareja. ¡Listo! Bastante sencillo.

\- Eren tengo que decirte algo importante- Levi se detuvo al escuchar la voz del rubio amigo de Eren.

\- Claro, di lo que quieras- Le pidió su amigo sonriendo.

\- Veras, es algo vergonzoso y espero que no me mires diferente de ahora en adelante- Levi estaba por salir para matar al rubio, él no pensaba confesarse a su futura pareja ¿O sí?

\- Como dije antes: di lo que quieras- Le pidió el castaño con seguridad.

Rivaille nunca se había quedado petrificado, pero ahora en ese momento que era crucial en su vida, no podía por nada del mundo moverse e ir al rescate de su niño para que no se lo arrebatarán.

\- ¿Cómo quisieras que la persona más importante, o amas se te confesara?- Pregunto el pequeño con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Armin?- Eren pregunto compartiendo la vergüenza que tenía ahora su amigo.

\- Escuche que Jean me confesara sus sentimientos- Eren sonrió, sabía que su amigo nunca había tenido pareja, solo esperaba que Jean se lo dijera de una forma tierna como lo era Armin.

\- Creo que me gustaría no sé...- Eren pensó bien como quería que le dijeran una confección, el sargento Rivaille escucho esto atentamente puesto que, si era de suma importancia para el- No me gustan las cosas agresivas, menos las directas, no espero que me lo digan con flores y cursilería ya que no somos chicas. Pero al menos espero que sea romántica, lejos de todos para que compartamos ese momento intimo para ambos.

Levi se fue del lugar después de escuchar eso, no necesitaba saber que estaba equivocado al decirle sus sentimientos como lo había planeado.

\- Aun así te gusta el sargento Rivaille- le acuso su amigo riendo.

\- Si, aun así me gusta el sargento- Acepto en chico riendo con ternura- Si le gustara, quisiera que me lo confesara como es el en realidad, agresivo y directo. Obviamente te dije eso ya que espero que te lo digan a ti de esa manera- confeso sonriendo con cariño.

Ojala Levi se hubiera quedado para escuchar eso.

Estaba en su cuarto analizando las cosas, si ahora mismo iba y le decía: " Me gustas mocoso de mierda, se mi pareja o te mato, el chico avergonzado pero decidido le diría; Claro sargento, a mí también me gusta" al menos así se lo imaginaba. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades porque, si hacia eso, recibiría una negativa.

Vaya la mierda que era decir "Me gustas", se arrepentía de no haber irrumpido la conversación, pero al menos eso le mostro que debía de ser... ¿romántico? De nuevo, vaya mierda esa. El no tenia de romántico nada, pero si quería que lo aceptara tenía que aprender esas tonterías de enamorados.

Tenía que pedirles consejos a las personas que sabía se burlarían de él, pero que no se lo divulgarían a nadie.

Primer objetivo: Petra.

Camino con pasos enojados, dejando en claro que nadie se le acercara o se moriría, llego hasta donde la chica venía con una cesta de ropa que seguramente ya se había secado.

\- Petra- Le llamo enojado, la chica tembló pero avanzó hasta el asistiendo y haciendo el saludo militar.

\- Sí, señor- Dijo nerviosa.

\- Quiero hablar contigo en privado- Le ordeno llevándola a un lugar alejado, la chica no tuvo opción más que seguirle con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa sargento Rivaille?-Pregunto impaciente la chica, ya estaban lejos de todos y el sargento no decía nada.

-¿Cómo es ser romántico?- Pregunto serio. Petra casi se cae de espaldas, ¿A qué venia eso? Tal vez y estaba escuchando mal.

-¿Cómo dice sargento?- Pregunto poniendo más atención para no escuchar locuras.

-¿Cómo es ser romántico?- Levi repitió la pregunta con cara aún más seria. Petra lo miro fijamente, Rivaille en serio le había hecho esa pregunta, suspiro analizando las cosas antes de responder.

-Pues depende de la persona- Respondió- Me diría por favor ¿quién es?

\- Eren, por supuesto- Se lo imaginaba, últimamente no le hacía nada cruel a ese chico, hasta ella pudo haberse enamorado de esa sonrisa infantil.

\- Ya que es Eren, se podría decir que no le gustara que se lo diga en público ya que se avergüenza muy rápido- Le explico la chica- No lo haga de manera tosca ya que es un chico sensible, al menos así lo percibí yo.

\- Entiendo- Comento Rivaille- Puedes irte. - Algo mas- Dijo petra antes de retirarse- Si llegan a ser pareja, no le regale instrumentos de limpieza, le gustan los dulces. Suerte sargento Rivaille.

Y la chica se fue feliz sabiendo que le hizo un favor al adolescente, que era un gran amigo suyo.

\- No instrumentos de limpieza- Suspiro Levi, pero él se encargaría de mantener limpio al castaño.

Camino rápido, ahora tenía que ir por otra persona.

Segundo objetivo: Erwin.

El hombre estaba caminando tranquilamente, ese día no tenía papeleo, se podía decir que tenía el día libre. Veía a los pájaros cantar alegremente, las ramas de los árboles que danzaban libremente, el aura enojado de un hombre de tez blanca y mirada afilada.

Eso era suficiente, dio la vuelta a su despacho para evitar a ese gato roñoso* que se hacía llamar Rivaille. Si no huía ahora sabía que le iría mal. Que descargara su coraje en alguna otra desafortunada persona.

Estaba caminado a su despacho ignorándolo tranquilamente.

\- Erwin imbécil no escapes, quiero hablar contigo- le grito Levi sabiendo que escapaba de él. Era un día perfecto hasta que alguien molestaba (Que era casi a diario y en cada momento) al enano. Prefería el papeleo que a ese hombre amargado

\- Hablaremos en mi despacho- Le dijo suspirando.

Ya dentro de su despacho Erwin se desesperó por el silencio del gato amargado.

-¿Cómo es ser romántico?- Esta bien, eso era más sorprendente que una minúscula partícula ensuciando el cuarto del enano (el cual estaba tan pulcro y limpio que se podía comer en el piso)

\- ¿Romántico?- Pregunto sorprendido, el enano asistió con la cabeza-¿Para qué? Y ¿Para quien quieres ser romántico?

\- Para confesarme a Eren, obviamente- Lo suponía, se había dado cuenta que era a la única persona que miraba sin querer matar por el más mínimo detalle como a los otros cadetes.

\- No hagas esa cara de gato roñoso recién castrado y con eso lo vas a enamorar- Le aconsejo, ese niño le caía bien y haría de todo para que estuvieran juntos.

\- ¿Y qué más?- Pregunto el hombre sin enojarse por que le dijera gato roñoso recién castrado.

\- Dile palabras dulces que te nazcan del corazón-

Levi juro que le estaba por dar diabetes al solo escuchar esa cursilería, pero tenía que admitir que era buena opción.

\- Me voy- Aviso saliendo sin despedirse adecuadamente.

Camino menos enojado por el tema de ser romántico, debía de pedirle consejos a la persona más idiota y desesperante del mundo.

Tercer objetivo: La loca Hanji.

\- Sargento Rivaille- Escucho del pequeño niño que en estos momentos no quería ver.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto fríamente, más de lo que él habría querido.

-No, nada sargento - El chico se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, el sargento nunca le había hablado de esa forma. Lo vio caminar a quien sabe dónde con pasos más apresurados, tal vez el sargento tenía algo de suma urgencia por eso lo había tratado así.

\- Esta muy ocupado Eren, tiene un asunto que no sabe cómo resolver- Comento Erwin al ver como el adolescente se había deprimido.

\- Capitán Erwin- Le saludo el chico.

\- Deja las formalidades. Debes tenerle paciencia- le ordeno el hombre poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eren mostrándole apoyo. La quito sonriéndole, ya que no quería ser visto por Levi y morir por haber tocado a su preciado niño.

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué lo he visto caminar apurado y hablando con gente de su entera confianza- comento el adolescente entendiendo al hombre, y el quejándose por que Rivaille solo le hablo de esa forma por su frustración.

\- Así es Eren- Comento el hombre sin saber que más decir- Me voy, que tengo papeleo que hacer.

Mintió despidiéndose alegremente, le había hecho un gran favor al enano.

Camino hasta donde la loca estaba recién llegando de una expedición, para capturar a un titán y examinarlo.

\- Hola enano- Le saludo alegremente la mujer- Atrape a un titán, lo llamare Leonardo.

Le informo la mujer llegando hasta donde él se encontraba.

\- Quiero hablar contigo en privado- Le ordeno Levi, no quería saber sobre esa salida de los muros, le era una información aburrida.

\- Claro Rivaille- Acepto la mujer caminando para apartase de todo curioso.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esta plática, hare que Leonardo te coma, te sacare de sus entrañas, hare que te coma de nuevo y delante de tus ojos lo mato. Te pateare hasta que te desmayes, te despertaré para ahogarte en la fuente, te reviviré y te despeñejo** viva para usar tu piel como carnada para titán.

Le amenazó Levi sin mostrar su ansiedad.

-Prometo que no le diré a nadie Rivaille- Acepto la mujer por miedo a que mataran a su Leonardo en lugar de temer por su seguridad.

-¿Cómo es ser romántico?- Pregunto el enano fríamente. Hanji estaba por reírse, de verdad que intentaba no hacerlo, pero era tan inevitable que lo haría.

\- ¿Para quién quieres ser romántico, Rivaille?- Se calmó la mujer para no reírse y que mataran a su Leonardo. ¿Por qué todos hacían esa pregunta idiota? Quiso preguntarle Levi, pero era más importante saber esa tontería del romanticismo.

\- Para Eren- Hanji entendía y debía hacer algo por su más preciado titán o si no, sería el fin de este valioso espécimen.

\- Él es sensible... Así que llévalo a un lugar apartado, has una cena, para que el vea que puedes ser sensible y no un gruñón sin sentimientos. El dirá "Oh Rivaille es genial, claro que seré su pareja" vivirán juntos y tendrán 20 hijos- Propuso la loca sonriendo con picardía.

\- ¿Porque todo mundo me dice que es sensible, tierno, muy lindo y todo eso? No es una chica enamorada, es un chico - Pregunto de mala gana el hombre- Además, ¿Qué es esa mierda de 20 hijos? Somos hombre estúpida loca.

\- Si no quiere hijos como quieras, pero en verdad se bueno con el Rivaille, es un chico... Casi un niño que seguramente nunca ha tenido novia. Trata de ser amable con el niño.- Mejor para el si nunca había tenido pareja, sería el primero en todos los sentidos. Pensó el hombre sonriendo para sus adentros.

\- Lo hare- Prometió yéndose del lugar, tenía que planear detalladamente como decirle mañana.

Estaba yendo directamente a cenar cuando vio a Eren que se acercaba tímidamente a él, recordó como le había hablado antes de ir con la loca. Arrepintiéndose por haberlo dañarlo, cuando el solo estaba haciendo todo eso por ver una sonrisa tierna para él.

\- Eren- Le llamo serio, el adolescente tembló sorprendido pero fue con el adulto.

\- Sí, señor- Hablo el niño con nerviosismo haciendo el saludo que se sabía a la perfección.

\- Mañana las 4 de la tarde quiero que estés en las caballerizas, te veré allí y se puntual- Le ordeno Rivaille yéndose sin despedirse, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

Eren estaba petrificado, eso no se lo esperaba, aun así se emocionó deseando que ya fuera esa hora y día para estar con Levi en privado.

La primera etapa de su plan estaba finalizada, la segunda la tenía que planearla en ese momento. Entro a su cuarto sin haber ido a cenar como normalmente lo hacía para ver al castaño el cual confesaría sus sentimientos mañana a la hora acordada.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, y todos sus planes eran demasiado directas y terminarían en una negativa del chico titán.

Con todo eso en su contra aun quería arriesgarse, de verdad que le gustaba ese niño de ojos verdes, que lo rodeaba un aura inmaculada que no había sentido en ninguna persona. Lo mejor esa descansar para no verse desganado el día de mañana.

El día había comenzado al fin, se levantó temprano como era costumbre en él. Debía de ir a desayunar y comenzar con el día de limpieza que Erwin le había otorgado.

Se cambió no sin antes ver que todo le quedaba bien (algo ridículo ya que todos se veían igual con el uniforme) y bajo para ver a ese niño que le gustaba tanto. Llego al comedor dándose cuenta que ya todos estaban empezando con el desayuno, mejor para él, así no tenía que regañar a nadie.

Se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado para observar de reojo a Eren el cual se veía radiante y con una sonrisa tan linda que Levi estaba por mandar todo al diablo e ir a robárselo para él.

-Rivaille- Le llamo Erwin que se sentó junto a el - Concéntrate y deja de míralo así que casi lo desnudas con la mirada.

Levi estaba por golpearlo por su comentario que lo hacía ver como pervertido, claro que no lo miraba de esa forma.

\- No me importa que pase, quiero que Eren esté libre de todos a las 4 o te mato a ti y al que lo distraiga- Amenazo el hombre gruñón a Erwin el cual sonrió nervioso, lo mejor era tener un poco de su atención en Eren para que nadie se interpusiera en los planes del pequeño malhumorado que tenía como amigo.

-Hare lo posible- Le informo mostrando una sonrisa seria, al contrario de su interior que temblaba. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza indiferente hacia el rubio.

Ese era su día, el cual tenía un presentimiento el que todo le saldría bien.

Estaba limpiando el gran ventanal con mucha seriedad, a pesar de estar muy nervioso tenía que hacer la limpieza como se debía ya que lo calmaba el hacerlo.

Estaba muy decidido, seria romántico y lo haría con delicadeza, tal como le habían dicho (aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo). Sería bueno espesar con un; Eres de las pocas personas que tengo a mi lado, te mantengo a si ya que me gustas, desde el momento en que vi esos hermosos ojos que me hacen...

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! Eso era jodidamente cursi y tan raro en el que daba asco. Puto Eren, porque le gustaban esas putas cosas tan imbéciles, que se muera el maldito ni que lo quisiera tanto. Está bien, de hecho si lo quería tanto como para rebajarse a hacer esas cosas por él.

Un aura oscura se apoderó de él, era tan pesada que ni la soportaba.

Jean entraba al cuarto para dejar unas cosas que le habían encargado, se paró abruptamente al percibir ese aura tan oscuro y hasta deprimente, tembló al ver de quien se trataba. Dejo la caja en el suelo con más suministros de limpieza que le había encargado el mismo Levi, las dejo con mucho cuidado como si alimentara un titán y tratara de que no le mordiera la mano. Suspiró nervioso, dando pasos silenciosos y saliendo del cuarto, se giró sobre sus talones sin hacer ruido.

No se quedaría por nada del mundo en ese lugar, aún era joven para morir, ni que fuera como el bastardo suicida de Jeager.

Dio unos pasos silenciosos y sin más delicadeza salió corriendo despavorido, corriendo hacia su pequeño Armin para que lo abrazara y tranquilizará por el trauma sufrido.

Puto Eren, puta Hanji, putos todos y más puto el, por enamorarse. Maldito Jeager hijo de su... Ni que estuviera tan bueno, está bien si lo estaba, ni que estuviera tan guapo, vale tan bien lo estaba.

Puto Eren...

Eren estornudo cargando canasta de ropa en sus manos que Petra le había pedido llevar para hacer la colada.

\- ¿Estas bien, Eren?- Le pregunto su hermana preocupada- ¿Estas resfriado?

\- Para nada Mikasa, estoy de maravilla- Le respondió sonriendo.

\- Tal vez debas ir a descansar- Le propuso su hermana preocupada.

\- Tal vez solo alguien esté hablando de mí, ya vez lo que dicen***- Respondió sonriente, para nada del mundo faltaría de ir con el sargento Rivaille.

\- Esta bien- Dijo la chica pensativa, " ¿Quién pensara en Eren? Esta vez no fui yo" Penso Mikasa con extrañeza.

\- Rivaille- Le llamo Erwin con su típico tono de orden.

\- ¿Qué carajo quieres?- Pregunto Levi girándose para verlo.

\- Deja de emitir ese aura tan oscura que traumas a los pobres adolescentes- Levi lo miro sin entender- El pobre Jean está temblando del miedo por venir a traerte unas cosas.

El hombre solo hizo un gesto desinteresado, así que él era quien había venido hace rato...

Jean o mejor conocido como el cara de caballo, temblaba de miedo al recordar esa mirada que reflejaron los vidrios del ventanal, era tan oscura que creyó estar en el infierno.

\- Tranquilo Jean, ahora estas a salvo- Le calmaba tiernamente Armin.

\- Juro que vi el infierno Armin, ¿Como el bastardo de Jeager puede estar cerca de ese sujeto?- Pregunto alterado, aunque en realidad no le temía tanto al sargento, solo quería estar recostado en el regazo de su niño.

\- ¿Quién sabe?- Dijo el rubio escondiendo su nerviosismo.

\- Ese tipo ya estaba traumado antes de conocerme- Le grito Rivaille saliendo del cuarto, no quería sermones del peluquín rubio. Ahora solo faltaba darse un baño, ya que se acercaba la hora para ir a confesarse.

Miro a su caballo acariciándolo, faltaban muy poco para que Eren llegara, estaba más que nervioso, aun así no lo demostraba.

\- Sargento Rivaille- Le llamo Eren haciéndolo girar para mirarlo, ¿Era el o se veía más guapo hoy?- ¿Para qué me llamo?

Pregunto el muchacho sonriéndole con inocencia.

\- Quería aclarar algo contigo- Mintió preparando la frase correcta para confesársele.

\- Ya veo, pues adelante señor-

Levi sintió el sudor frio bajar por su nuca, se mojó los labios los cuales sentía repentinamente secos. Abrió la boca sin decir nada, para cerrarla de nuevo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, debía de soltar de una vez esas palabras cursis. Vamos Levi, se repitió en la mente para darse ánimos.

\- Eres solo mío, si dejas que alguien te toque, te matare a ti y al imbécil que lo haga. Solo debes estar a mi lado mocoso de mierda o te cortare en pedazos para que nadie te toque. Y si dejas que alguien lo haga primero te are el amor duro contra el muro hasta que te des cuenta que me amas solo a mí- Grito sin pensar, Eren lo miro boqui abierta, allí se dio cuenta sobre sus palabras tan poco románticas.

\- Sar...gento- Escucho decir con nerviosismo al chico que seguía en shock.

\- Yo quería decir que...-

\- Lo dejo claro, es una confección de amor- el chico se sonrojo sonriéndole.

\- ¿No te molesto el poco tacto que tuve?- Pregunto mirándole seriamente.

\- Claro que no, me gusta que sea tan directo, es lo que hizo que me enamorara de usted- El hombre se sorprendió, tanto puto ensayo y pensar en que palabras románticas para que a Eren le gustaran las personas directas.

\- Eren- dijo su nombre en un susurro, acortando la distancia entre ellos. El chico se agacho un poco para unir sus labios en un beso largo pero con amor.

\- A mi también me gusta sargento- dijo el chico titán sonriente.

Levi lo beso de nuevo, era mejor que a Eren le gustaran las personas directas y bruscas como el, así no tendría que fingir ser romántico. Qué bueno que había dicho sin pensar todo eso, solo necesito decir las cosas a su manera.

Así era mejor, una linda (pero nada amorosa) confección a su manera.


End file.
